A Zoophobia Tale: Minds of Another
by ButterflyArrows
Summary: One shot (may turn into a collection of oneshots) of how Wally and Rachel started their siblingship. Spin off of Zoophobia to help explain what went through my mind when I started writing the original story. Currently KF


**I've wanted to do a short on the relationship between Rachel and Wally for a while, and the comment left for me on Zoophobia by SaphireDragon15 got me into thinking of ways I could show that. A little spoiler for later chapters in the main story, and stimulating my mind to figure out where to go with the next chapter.**

* * *

In my dream, we were running, we wouldn't stop running for a long time. It's how she could stay safe from her father and brothers. Her hand was in mine and being only twelve, the only thing I could do for her is run. I remember my fathers words too me as he managed to free her before Trigon killed him. "Protect her." So that's exactly what I had done that day and for many days to come.

Uncle Barry Allen and his wife Iris had found us a few days after we started running. They had come looking for us, after hearing about dad's 'car crash.' We stayed there, in the town protected by The Flash. My hero. We attended school for a while, starting in seventh grade and making it to graduation, somehow making friends. Rachel changed from the time of dad's death. She's not herself, not who I grew up with. She hardly talked, for a while at least. Iris said it was because of dad's death, he had raised her and was her father in a way.

In my dream, I had done this a hundred times, when her skin glows red, I cover her eyes, forcing her to stay in my embrace but her body quickly goes limp after I cover her eyes. It started happening often, but only once every few months. Iris and Barry made her an appointment with Ray Parker, she was constantly in pain, and Dr. Parker was a 'special' doctor. Barry goes to see him.

The first time we visited, I noticed the large quantity of strange people in the waiting room. I didn't have time to check them out before we were usured into a room, to wait for the Dr. Parker. Rachel didn't want me to leave her, and I didn't feel right not helping her through this, after all, I knew her best. We visited this place many times, sometimes the doctor would bring his daughter, a girl named Bee, she was also a patient here at the hospital. We were fourteen by the time Rachel opened up to her.

In my dream, I did something so incredibly stupid that I couldn't face Rachel for months afterwards. In my hospital room she would often visit, with Bee. Now I am glad Bee was there for her, because I currently could not be. My body was wrapped and in pain, the pain wouldn't stop, not ever, but I've learned to cope with it over the years. After all, I'm the fastest kid alive. Barry had brought me to his lab, where he told me how the Flash had gotten his powers and how. He had also told me that he was Flash. I sat on a char, next to the door and had to think that over. Again, and again, and he left to go get drinks, Iris and Rachel had gone out shopping, some 'girl time.' It was storming outside, and luck was not on my side, lightning hit the roof, shattering through the ceiling of the room I was in, blowing everything up on the other side of the room, spraying me with all sorts of chemicals and starting fire. I know this wasn't my fault, but I told it that way to Rachel so she wouldn't worry about the burns she didn't know existed. My body ached, in both my dream and reality.

In my dream, it was sophomore year, we sat in the lunch room where people avoided us. Accept for the strange kids who were all patients in the same hospital as we went too. The hospital dedicated to helping abnormal people, with abnormal abilities, control their powers, train their powers and treat any side affect those powers might give us. We were outcasts. There was Richard Grayson, from what I understand, he had no super power, no, he was a orphan, adopted by Bruce Wayne who had built our hospital, and a few more like it around the country, and in turn Bruce Wayne had high connections, because the Justice League often came to the hospital to help train or just to visit the patients who spent much of their time at that hospital, like the few kids that sat at the table with me.

Richard had only been at the school two years, he had became the closest thing to a friend that I would have, until Victor Stone would show up into our lives months later. Richard had spent most of his life in Gotham City, which was where his hero Batman lived and protected the civilians. Bruce went out of his way to make sure that he always was able to contact an old friend, Garfield Logan, who was, like himself, an orphan that had a wealthy family that owned the Logan Animal Reserve out in a place where not a lot of people came too, unless they wanted to see the animals. When Rachel had heard that, she clutched onto the sleeve of my jacket, her experience with animals was not a good one. Richard had told me how at the research there was a monkey, who possessed abnormal abilities due to an accident some years ago that took the lives of Garfield's parents. This monkey was abnormally smart, smart to the point where he could communicate, verbally, what he had to say and his memories of the accident was the most clear. Richard wouldn't tell me anything of the accident though, that was information for only one person to hear. The boy who had survive the accident.

Another abnormal person with abnormal abilities that sat at our lunch table, was Koriande'r, she, unlike anyone else in the school, was not from earth. In fact, I'm sure she's not from our solar system. Koriande'r came to school, sometime in the middle of last year, walked over too our lunch table and stayed silent, for weeks. When Bee had asked her why she didn't talk, she pulled Richard to her, kissed him, let him go making him fall and responded like it had been nothing. "I wanted to learn the language of English without demonstrating any problems." She responded, the way that she spoke both amused me and scared me. "But nothing of your strange words seemed to make any sense." Rachel and Sabrina Anderson were helping Richard regain his composure. "Have I done something wrong?" She had asked, in which Bee had responded with a long lecture about how lip to lip contact with someone else, (at this point she was clear about her respect to all sorts of relationships,) usually meant that the two kissing were going out with each other, as in a romantic relationship. Koriande'r responded with: "It is common for my people to do the kissing with other civilizations in order to learn the way of their speaking." In the end of that, Richard couldn't look at Kori for another three months, and avoided sitting anywhere near her at lunch. After getting over how strange she is, and how she doesn't understand how to use english all that well, Koriande'r is a really nice, and hot girl. She has a model's body, but if I said that to her, her boyfriend of a long standing three years would murder me. When she's happy, she often forgets that normal humans do not hover above the ground and fly.

The next abnormal person that sat at our table was Bee Parker, she has had abnormal abilities since she was three. Her parents discovered this and she's spent most of her life at the hospital training her powers, helping other patients and whatever else she does. She shoot electricity out of her hands, and I think her eyes, and shrink down to the size of a bee. Her parents never intended for their daughter to be able to do things like that. Bee was a down to earth girl with an attitude that told you not to mess around with her. She knew what she was doing and she would get it done, not matter what. She was none around the school as the Queen, and no body crossed her, or messed with any of us because she did hang out with us. She was the most popular girl in school, I will never understand how she handled it all. Rachel and I never were the most popular, I think that's mostly the fact that I was way to overprotective of her. Bee will always tell us everything and anything that's going on around the school, and hospital. She knew everything without trying to get information. There were a few times where she heard about a guy wanting to ask out Rachel and told us about it. Rachel declined almost everyone, everyone except for Malciar, one of the people that used to sit with us. Before I beat his ass and he left school to join the HIVE academy. Bee videotaped the entire thing, not intentionally, she had brought in her camera for a project and was recording the lunch conversation when the ass slapped Rachel hard enough for her to fall uncontous, but not before saying "It's over." I couldn't control my anger so in turn, I couldn't control my speed. I was beating the shit out of him moments after Rachel fell limp, sure Malciar had abnormal abilities, like his only ability, turning into a dragon, but he didn't want to ruin his reputation. So by the time Richard and Victor pulled me off him, he was crying like a baby and got up and ran out of the room. The scene happened within a minute, and was posted on Youtube hours later.

Victor entered school sometime in junior year, considering I only ever stayed near Rachel we didn't get to know each other until after the Malcior seen. He had been in an accident that left his parents dead and him missing a few limbs as well as damaging most of his body beyond repair. Dr. Parker gave him cyborg parts, which would soon decide his super hero name when Richard forms the Titans at the start of our Senior year. Well he would be out of school by then so he had nothing better to do but form a League of super human teens. Victor was extremely chill, he loved video games, his car, and building electronic everything. When we officially became friends, after a long half year of trying to keep Rachel from getting heart broken again, seeing her powers go bizerk a few times, body glowing red included, and stopping her from destroying the school, it was after hours when that happened. Victor gained Rachel's trust quickly, I knew that because she hardly lets anyone near her, with the exception of Richard who just doesn't stop trying to get himself blown to peces. That kid is strange. But Victor was able to stop her powers from taking over her powers when I couldn't, long story with revenge written all over it. So after school was over for us, and we were sent on a few years long tracking mission of Deathstroke, he was our first choice to have as our third member. That and he had already squeezed his metal body into our sacred bond. Sorta like how Bee did but I think that's different, Rachel needed a girlfriend and Bee was there to help her.

"Wally!" There was a knock on my door and I bit back the pain for a moment. I let the buzz of the side affect hold me down a moment before going over to the door. Victor stood on, his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. "Rachel and Garfield didn't return last night." He spoke, it took me a minute to process what he said. Trigon had come to visit. The ring found the floor before Victor could grab my arm, there was someone I needed to see, someone who could tell me everything I needed to know before hunting for that monster. I found myself in the area I remember Gar telling me that Max's father lived. The monkey was in the same spot, the same branch on the same tree, as when I first saw him.

"What happened that night?" I asked him, his golden eyes rested on me. The chant he had always said stopped and the forest sounded silent. "How did they die?" The monkey dropped to the ground, limping over to me and dropping the small cloth with the symbol I had come to no over the years, the mark of Scath, one of the many markings that set fire to Rachel's skin.

"They hunted, a woman." The monkey spoke in a hoarse voice. "They destroyed the lab, and all of the Logan's. Even the boy, was left marked. He took revenge, only he was not human and does not remember." The monkey moved back to his tree. "When danger calls, the beast comes out."

"The woman they were looking for?"

"Arella Roth. She came and went often, even after the invasion." He was done talking, I watched as he climbed back up to his branch and started chanting again. I found myself back at the house and helping Victor search for Rachel. Not speaking about the conversation with the monkey, he would call me crazy. There was one thing on my mind, that drove me at this time. Her safety, and the promise I made with my father long ago. To protect her was what brought us here, even if I couldn't always keep up with that promise, I will do almost anything to get her away from that monster.

* * *

**A little look into Wally's mind, I might whip up another chapter for this story but for now it's a one-shot. I'm thinking about doing more peeks like this into the other charactures minds, a high chance of me doing Terra and Lucky considering neither of them have a strong connection to Rachel. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**~Butterfly Arrows**


End file.
